Avenger's Sleepover
by sapphireEye2010
Summary: Tony decides to throw a sleepover. Games are played, secrets shared, and the guys learn about Loki's hilarious pajamas. Oneshot randomness. Rated T for adult themes. Includes the team, Pepper, Loki, Phil, and my OC.


**Just a random oneshot I decided to write. Contains my OC, like all of my Avengers stories (I don't think OCs should be used in only one story, so I throw her in all of mine). Enjoy!  
**

Tony: _Hey guys, guess what? You're all coming over for a sleepover at the mansion. No ifs, ands, or buts about it._

Pepper: _Excuse me? Aren't we all a little old for sleepovers?_

Clint: _Yeah, I was thinking the same thing._

Tony: _Well, I asked Fury, and he approved it, saying it was a good way for us to "bond". He said it's a required sleepover._

Natasha: _I'm on a mission. Can't go. Sorry._

Tony: _Haha, I know you're lying. Fury said you weren't assigned recently. Everybody better get their shit packed and get their asses over here by 7:00 sharp._

And with that, the conversation ended. Tony grinned when he realized he had won.

By 7:30, everybody had arrived. Those who were late (Clint and Natasha) were briefly chewed out by Tony before joining the rest of the party in the living room. Everybody but Thor and Phil were sitting down. Everybody turned at the entrance of the latecomers.

"Well, now that everybody's here, let's get this party started." This was greeted by several groans.

"Stark, what exactly is it that we do at these 'sleepovers'," Loki asks. Tony gives him a shocked look.

"Tony, you do realize four of us didn't exactly have typical childhoods," Sierra pipes up. "After all, two grew up in Asgard, one grew up before World War II, and I was trapped in a room by myself until I was fifteen.."

"Plus," Clint chimes in, "I grew up in a circus, so I didn't have any sleepovers either."

"Good point," Tony responds. "Well, first off, we're gonna play some games."

"Seriously?" Pepper asks. "Games?"

"Yes. Like 'Truth or Dare' and 'Hide and Seek'. Those kind of things. Tonight, we're all going to let loose." Several people roll their eyes. Tony can't help but laugh.

He has them all sit down on the couches or on the floor. When everyone is settled, Tony rubs his hands together.

"Ok, so, who wants to go first?" Silence. "Anybody?"

"Ah, what the hell?" Clint says. "I'll go first."

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I'll start off easy. I dare you to kiss Steve on the cheek." Clint is unphased, but Steve, on the other hand, is surprised. Clint easily leans over Natasha and kisses Steve on the cheek, which results in the lighter blond blushing.

"Aw, ok, it's your turn, Tasha. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Seriously? Whatever. Who and when was your first kiss?"

"Richard Cansley in the third grade. It was a dare." The game continued on in pretty much the same fashion. Simple dares, questions that weren't so embarrassing. Tony started to get bored, so he decided to up the game a bit. It was Sierra's turn.

"Truth."

"Have you ever done it with Loki while he was in his other form?" This causes both her and Loki to blush deeply. "You know, big and blue and freezing cold?" She hesitates a moment before answering.

"Yes." This earns laughing from Tony and Clint until she brushes a strand of hair from her face.

"Whoa, wait, what is that?" Clint asks, suddenly serious. Her hand was back on her lap with Loki's hand over it.

"What are you talking about?" Sierra asks. Her face betrays nothing.

"What was on your hand?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." She slides her hand from under Loki's, but Clint still catches the slight movement in Loki's hand as she does.

"What does Loki have in his hand?" The couple gives him inquisitive looks. "Don't lie. You had a ring on your finger, didn't you?" They both sigh, and Loki hands her the object in his hand. It was, in fact, a diamond ring. She slides it back onto her left ring finger.

"Yes, we're engaged, but we were hoping you guys wouldn't find out until we were ready to tell you. Guess that didn't work." A few congratulations are said, but the pair waves them off.

"So, when did he propose?" Tony asks.

"We'd rather not talk about it," Loki says dismissively, but Tony insisted.

"Please tell us? We're dying to know!"

"It was an intimate, private moment that we'd rather keep to ourselves," Loki snaps.

"Let me guess, it was right after sex." They both roll their eyes.

"No," Sierra answers.

"Before? It had to have been. He proposed, you screwed him. He probably turned blue sometime during the whole process." The two blush even more than before.

"HA! I knew it!" Tony yells.

"Oh my god, Tony!" Pepper says, slapping him on the back of the head. He drops the subject and continues with the game, which turns out quite interesting. Pepper had to give Phil a lap dance, Bruce admitted that his was deathly afraid of the dentist, and Natasha was dared to make out with Loki for two minutes, which got them furious glares from their significant others.

Next on Tony's agenda was hide and seek. JARVIS and all of the lights were shut off. Whoever was looking for the hiders was given a flashlight. Everybody had a turn looking for the others. During the last round, when Thor was seeking, he found Tony and Pepper making out in a closet, which abruptly ended the game.

The next game Tony chose was Twister. For the first round, it was Thor, Bruce, Pepper, and Phil. Phil was the first to lose, after giving up when he came face-to-face with Thor's crotch, yelling "Oh, hell no, I'm not playing this stupid game if it means being faceraped by a god!". Bruce fell next, followed by Thor, leaving Pepper as the winner of that round.

Second round was played by Loki, Steve, and Tony, which was definitely more difficult than the first round, considering Loki took up most of the board since he was so tall. However, Steve won after Loki collapsed on Tony, causing them both to fall.

Third round took too long, considering the competition was between Clint, Natasha, and Sierra. They were all substantially more flexible than the rest of the group, which lead to Tony cracking jokes.

"I bet that being that flexible really comes in handy in bed, huh?" he says to no one in particular.

"You bet," Loki says from behind Tony. This leads to Tony and Clint laughing hysterically, causing the archer to fall and lose the game. The other two continue with the game until they're both in extremely uncomfortable positions. Eventually, Sierra gives up.

Tony's next brilliant idea is karaoke. As it turns out, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Loki are good singers. Thor, Phil, and Pepper, on the other hand, not so much.

Everybody agrees that the last activity of the night should be a movie. They decide it should be a scary or gory movie, so some are picked out and they take a vote. Clint, Tony, and Thor were very focused on the movie. Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Loki seemed completely unphased. Pepper was definitely scared, and Sierra ended up with her head in Loki's shoulder about halfway through the movie, trying not to watch any more. Phil had fallen asleep before the movie even started.

Once the end credits started and JARVIS turned the lights back on, Tony announced it was time for bed. Phil was shoved roughly off the couch, and Loki had picked up his sleeping fiancé and was about to carry her to the room they normally shared when they stayed in this mansion when Tony stopped him.

"No, no, buddy, not tonight."

"What?"

"This is a sleepover. Guys in one room, girls in another." Strangely enough, he didn't argue. He took Sierra to the girls' room and made his way back to the guys' room. The others had already changed into pajamas by the time he arrived. The bed had been moved and seven sleeping bags had been arranged on the ground.

"Hurry up and change into your PJs, Loki. We want to go to sleep," Tony tells him once he closes the door.

"I'd rather not," he responds awkwardly.

"Well, you're definitely not sleeping in your boxers. I have rules against that at my sleepovers. Surely Sierra packed you some pajamas."

"I'm just going to sleep in what I'm wearing."

"Come on, brother, just change," Thor insists. It takes fifteen minutes of arguing before Loki gives in. He goes into the bathroom, and after a few minutes, emerges. Nobody could stop laughing for several minutes. He was wearing green pajama pants with little reindeer designs on them and a white shirt.

"Oh. My. God." Clint gasps.

"Reindeer? Seriously?" Bruce asks. Loki sighs and rubs his temples.

"Yes. Sierra just so happened to like Tony's nickname for me, so she bought these."

"That's my girl," Tony manages to say between fits of laughter. "No one is to ever call you Loki again, with one exception. You are now officially 'Reindeer Games'."

"Exception?" Clint asks. Everyone had stopped laughing by then.

"I highly doubt Sierra wants to scream out 'Reindeer Games' in bed. Too long, and not very hot." Loki rolls his eyes and climbs into his sleeping bag, ignoring the rest of the group. By around three in the morning, everyone had fallen asleep.

**Definitely not my best, but I was bored and it was two in the morning.**


End file.
